houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Aechmea
is the leader of the Lunarians, appears to play an antagonistic role throughout most of the story, though he is not introduced until later on. Appearance He is presented as a man with light hair and eyes, with a mole under the left eye. His clothing and hairstyle vary and he seems to be able to change them at will without physically doing anything. He first appears dressed in Buddhist-style clothing, similar to the other Lunarians, and has long earlobes. During their dinner with Phos, he wears a Western-style suit, and has shorter earlobes. Later, he appears with an unbuttoned dress shirt, round glasses, and rather prominent rabbit ears. Aechmea2.PNG|First appearance in Ch. 53. Aechmea_ears.png|Aechmea with glasses and prominent rabbit ears. Personality He appears to have a calmer demeanour, but is very wary of the eternal life the Lunarians possess. He is extremely intent on having Kongo pray for the Lunarians in order to allow them to pass on, viewing the 'eternity with the restless nature of humans' to be a 'terrible curse.' To achieve this, he is prepared to go to great lengths. Over abducting gems and grinding them into dust, he displays no remorse, showing he can be very cruel. Aside from that, he generally behaves politely. After so long of failing to persuade Kongo, he has become desperate and prone to moping. He appears to have some degree to self-loathing, calling the Lunarians, including himself, 'ghosts of garbage', and being ashamed of his real name, leading Phos to describe him as a 'complex guy.' However, he retains some hope that Phos will save them. According to other Lunarians, he gets drunk easily. As Phos and the other Gems speak with more Lunarians, they discover that Aechmea also has a controlling personality. He appears to be used to getting what he wants, which extends to controlling the names and roles of each of the Lunarians although they appear to possess the capacity of making remarks about him, although not necessarily to his face. Aechmea has displayed aggressive manipulation tactics that he may or may not be aware of. This has included terrifying others into submission, to the degree that some Lunarians avoid making him upset altogether. This has also been displayed between Aechmea and Cairngorm, in which Aechmea nearly transforms into a beast form upon Cairngorm returning from getting Phos, Padparadscha, and Yellow Diamond from Earth. However, he seems to be quite aware of his charismatic manipulative tendencies, mainly in the sense that he withholds information in order for his own goals to be reached and the other party thinking that they are assisting, despite it possibly meaning the other party will ultimately reach a bad end. Story * For at least several thousands of years prior to the beginning of the story, he has led the Lunarians as they kidnapped gems and took them to the Moon. * He greets Phos when they arrive on the Moon, impressed by their fighting abilities. Phos attacks him, but he immediately regenerates. He shows Phos a piece of artificial Antarcticite, and explains that all the kidnapped gems have been ground to dust and now cover the surface of the Moon. * Phos attacks him again, and he disables them. He orders the other Lunarians to glue Phos back together and not to grind them up. * He gives Phos a tour of the Moon, showing them the Admirabilis. He changes his appearance and explains the reason behind the Lunarian's attacks to Phos over dinner. When it is over, he expresses his hunch that Phos will save them. * When Phos later proposes the gems' betrayal as an attempt to persuade Kongo to pray for the Lunarians, he agrees, on the condition Phos keeps an artificial pearl eye in them so they can be monitored. * He makes a 'battle-talk stick' for Cicada so that he can talk while on Earth when he is worried about Phos and goes to check on them. * He welcomes Phos and the other Gems to the Moon when they arrive. * Phos explains Padparadscha's condition to him and he repairs them shortly afterward. After talking with the newly awoken Padparadscha, Phos asks Aechmea whether the powder can be rebuilt, allowing the destroyed Gems to return. He replies that he will try, but it may take a very long time. * Aechmea informs Phos and the Gems that the shattered Gems could be rebuilt, but only those with a hardness of 5 and up. * Cairngorm approaches Aechmea after in his quarters, demanding that Aechmea place a layer of antarcticite on top of them to pretend to be Antarcticite for Phos's sake. Aechmea demands why before informing Cairngorm that there is a piece of Ghost Quartz still in Cairngorm's eyes, possibly manipulating Cairngorm still. Aechmea tells Cairngorm that he will remove it and set Cairngorm free. * Cairngorm and Aechmea begin a relationship. * Aechmea allows the second return to Earth for Phos, accompanied by Yellow Diamond and Padparadscha. * Aechmea yells at Cairngorm for going to the Earth without permission upon the unsuccessful return. * Aechmea tells Phos that Barbata is in charge of the Gem Restoration Project, before going on a date with Cairngorm. Aechmea and Cairngorm's dates can be seen displayed on the televisions available. * Aechmea and Cairngorm are married in a grand ceremony. After the wedding, Aechmea shows that he had kept Cairngorm's arm from a battle, which Cairngorm promptly destroys. Aechmea allows tells Cairngorm that he has built a house for Cairngorm on another moon for complete isolation. * Aechmea allows the third return to Earth for Phos, but first tells Phos how the Admirabilis got to the Moon and why. * Aechmea monitors what Phos is doing, shown for the first time, as Sensei begins to pray. This ultimately fails. * Aechmea cancels the Gem Restoration Project as Phos is shattered. * 220 years later, Sensei is praying again with Phos's force. Aechmea takes Cairngorm to the monitoring room where Aechmea lets slip that he knows that Sensei praying will destroying not only the Lunarians, but the Gems and Admirabilis as well. Aechmea brushes it off once this praying attempt fails again. * Aechmea greets Phos upon their return to the Moon, where his wording seems to display more and more that he doesn't care for the Gems and only his end goal. He promptly tells Barbata to rebuild Phos and to be careful. Relationships As their leader, he is obeyed and loved by all Lunarians, as stated by Cicada, in a manner similar to the Gems' relationship with Kongo as noted by Phos. They care about him, becoming annoyed at Phos, accusing them of 'torturing' Aechmea with their questions, although he then tells them to stop being rude to their guest. Cicada seems to admire them, and is flustered when they accidentally reveal Aechmea's true name to Phos as they know they are ashamed of it. Aechmea sees Cicada as a softie. Phosphophyllite Phos, although they are currently conspiring with him to betray Sensei, remains very cautious of Aechmea, believing it to be far too early to trust him, and they are aware of their cruel nature. They are confused at first by his desire to pass on, asking why they can just keep living. Aechmea seems to treat Phos as a business partner, before slowly caring less for them as Cairngorm becomes his attention. Cairngorm The nature of their relationship is debatable, and hasn't been revealed whether or not Cairngorm is forced to be in a relationship with Aechmea. However, what is known is that the two are married and appear to be together with Aechmea showering Cairngorm with gifts and affection most of the time. However, Cairngorm has mentioned on several occasions that Aechmea is "scary" and Aechmea losing his temper at Cairngorm to the point where he destroyed the landing strip. He allows Cairngorm to wear what he describes as "sensual" underwear and commenting on how he thought Gems had no understanding for such a thing. Trivia *Aechmea is a genus in the botanical family Bromeliaceae, which includes plants such as pineapples. The name comes from the Greek aichme (αιχμή, meaning 'a spear'), which may refer to the spears the Lunarians use to attack the Gems. Category:Characters Category:Moon People